


Revolutions and Lovers in the Kitchen, Love is Clueless and Destiny is Wishing

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cross-cultural, Diaspora, Domestic, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, First Time, Introspection, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Post-War, Refugees, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: After the Mandalorian Civil Wars, an injured Jango and his clan settle in Datooine, the closest planet giving them sanctuary and builds a life for himself and his son, Boba.Qui-Gon Jinn and his family, sick of the casual cruelties and violence of Tatooine, apply and get an immigration permit for Datooine, giving them new opportunities and security.The first day of school rolls around, giving Jango and Mina Kenobi-Jinn the opportunity to meet and hopefully be more to each other.





	Revolutions and Lovers in the Kitchen, Love is Clueless and Destiny is Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this due to the fact that Mandalorians take marriage and sex quiet seriously as per EU canon. Then I got the idea to write an entire story wrapped around the idea that if Jango and Obi-Wan had a thing, they'd end up married. Then Obi-Wan became Mina and yeah...
> 
> Anyways, title is from "Selene" by Imagine Dragons.

Shmi looked out at Dantooine with a furrowed brow, clutching her youngest, Ashoka, to her chest as they alighted from the ship. Anakin stayed at Qui-Gon’s side, hiding under his long coat as Mina herself used to do when she was his age.

“It will be alright, Ani. You’ll see.”

Qui-Gon soothed the boy, who only nodded and burrowed even further into his stepfather’s cloak.

“Are you sure, Qui?”

Shmi asked, shifting Ahsoka, who mumbled in her sleep and sighed. She didn’t wake up, which was a good thing. Their youngest sibling didn’t do well with the space travel and the last thing they needed was for her to melt down and set off Anakin and maybe even their mother herself.

Qui-Gon nodded, pulling his wife closer and planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m sure. It may not look like much, but it will be safe. There will be an academy for Ani to go to later. Medical care for Ahsoka and more opportunities for Mina. It is overwhelming now, but it will be worth it.”

Qui-Gon assured her, smiling at his wife brightly enough to hide the shadows that crept into his eyes as he looked at her.

Mina caught them before they disappeared and she had to wonder if he was thinking of the first time that he had made such a journey. She’d never asked why he and her mother had gone to Tatooine. He’d always remained tight-lipped about it. Or how her mother had died.

She didn’t remember her own mother and she had no holos or memories of her.

She had stopped asking her father about her mother when she was seven. He had cried. It had been silently and out of her sight, since he had walked away and locked himself into his room. But she could hear him.

She had stopped asking about her then.

The one thing Mina knew for sure was that she had liked Sapir tea and she had made it for him.

Even after he had met and fallen in love with Shmi and Anakin, Mina still made him tea and sat with him, drinking it with him. It was their ritual and Mina strongly suspected, by the way his navy blue eyes would rest upon her sometimes, that it was something he had shared with her mother also.

Mina herself only shivered in her dark blue coat, pushing her old memories and musings away. Dantooine was chillier than she was used to. She didn’t share her step-mother’s apprehension at the new planet.

She felt like her father did. That was this was a place where they could settle and not have to deal with crime-lords or the casual violence that syndicates visited on the people trying to eke out an honest living in an inhospitable place. She understood that Shmi and the little ones would be afraid.

All they had known was Tatooine and even with all three adults working, it was still a perilous existence. An existence that had made Qui-Gon and Mina after a bit of reluctance, apply to the Dantooine relocation work program.

They had their individual reasons for it in the end, but the end goal was the same: A way out.

Shmi pursed her lips, but didn’t have much time to say anything more when a loud announcement boomed through the space port.

“All of your from the Tatooine Relocation Programme? Tatooine Relocation Programme? Over here! Over here, please! We have to hurry! More Mandalorians are on their way and we need to clear the port! Quickly please!”

Mina looked at her father as they rushed to the designated location and he shook his head.

They had suspected the Mandalorian Civil war would have come to this. Her father still had connections from his old life that Mina had long stopped asking or trying to slice into. He had guessed that if the two sides didn’t settle, they would fight and the losing side would be expelled.

Where had been the question.

“I guess we now know.”

Mina had mumbled to her father once she had caught up with him.

Qui-Gon had nodded, but refused to make a comment as he had then looked at Shmi and back at Mina.

She had pressed her lips tightly, but had given him a nod in return.

She understood. There was no sense in worrying Shmi.

~*~*~*~*~

“Boba?”

Jango groaned, trying to get up from the cot they had dumped him on once he had been dragged into the ship as they had made their getaway from the battlefield.

They had lost, but he couldn’t dwell on that now. He had to find his son.

“Boba? My son? Where is he?”

He tried to get up, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated. His leg hurt like fire, but he pushed it out of his mind. He didn’t make it far. Hands pushed him down and someone pressed into his leg, making him give out a ragged scream.

“Hold still, man! Your leg’s practically pulp. Hold on!”

“Boba! My son, where is he?”

He had to find Boba. He could always get his leg replaced. But not his son.

Boba was the last reminder he had of his wife, Haromi. He was damned if he was going to lose him too.

He heard voices and tried to open his eyes, but he could only see blurred splotches of colour. Nothing was registering.

He groaned and let his head fall heavily onto the plastisteel covering of the cot. He was fading fast. He knew he wasn’t going to stay awake for long. The battle and his injuries had taken it out of him. He was strong and had stamina, but it was used up during the battle.

“He’s he-”

Jango didn’t hear the rest, but the small hand on his face was enough to assure him that it was fine.

“ _Buir_?”

Jango’s eyes flew open at the sound of his son’s voice and he sat up, wincing at the pull of the old injury.

He squinted, turning on the light at his bedside to see his son’s worried face.

“What is it, _ad’ika?_ ”

He asked, patting the bed beside him.

It was all the invitation that Boba needed to come into Jango’s room and climb on the bed beside him. He may have been eight years old, but he hadn’t outgrown the need to come to his father for comfort.

“I heard on the holonet that there are more ships coming from Mandalore.”

Jango swore quietly as he reached for his comm. Turning it on, he swore louder, making Boba frown at him.

“It’s true, then?”

Boba asked, making Jango nod tightly.

“We can’t ever go back, can we?”

Jango shook his head, opening up his arms to embrace his son.

“No. Mandalore is not an option anymore, Boba. Our life will continue here. This is where we belong now.”

Jango admitted, wincing at the bitter taste of his words.

Jaster had been right: They were never going to go home again.

~*~*~*~*~

Mina tightened her grip on her mug of Sapir as she stood at the window, her eyes drinking in the green expanse of Dantooine. She knew she’d never get used to the sight no matter how long they lived there. It certainly was a stark contrast to what she had been used to in Tatooine and she knew she’d never get tired of it.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

She half-turned away from the window to look at her father, who was dressed in soft greys and blues, a complete change from the beiges and browns he had favoured in Tatooine. She smiled wryly when she noticed that she had inadvertently matched him in lighter shades of the same colours.

“Not to say that Tatooine wasn’t in its own way, but the greens and the blues...I missed this.”

Her father murmured as he took a sip of his own tea.

Mina wondered if it looked like his homeworld, but she didn’t ask. She didn’t want to ruin the moment. Their household wasn’t just them anymore and they had to carve out space for these quiet moment spent together. Something that Mina treasured deeply, since she was all too aware that with a new family, he could have chosen to focus on them, especially with Ahsoka’s issues.

Yet her father had always made time for his oldest daughter, never breaking the ritual that had started since she was a youngling.

“How are you feeling? Excited or nervous about your first day?”

Mina thought about it and shook her head. “Excited, more than anything. I miss teaching, ever since the school was shut down in Tatooine.”

Her father frowned at that. It had been a blow to both of them when that had happened, since there was no official reason as to why it had been done. Only that it had.

Mina was sure that it was part of the reason why her father had made his decision.

“I doubt it’s going to happen here. The Republic has more sway here and I doubt anyone here will take the decisions lying down. We should be fine. The worst we will have to deal with is truancy and maybe some troublemakers. Of all ages.”

Mina smiled at her father. “You think there will be problems with the adults?”

Qui-Gon shrugged. “You have to be ready for everything.”

He replied lightly, making her shake her head and take a sip of her tea.

He wasn’t wrong, but Mina didn’t want to speculate on things going _wrong_ just yet.

“We’ll see.”

They didn’t speak anymore about it as they finished their tea in companionable silence that was broken by the advent of Anakin and Shmi, with a still sleepy Ahsoka clinging to her hand as they entered the kitchen.

Her father kissed his wife, ruffled his stepson’s hair and signed a morning greeting to Ahsoka.

_“Morning, ‘Soka.”_

Mina signed to her little sister, who smiled and returned the greeting before she rubbed her eyes and yawned, still clearly sleepy. She wasn’t yet used to the early mornings, yet she wanted to see her father and siblings off.

The spell was broken. It was time to work.

~*~*~*~*~

Boba scowled as Jango straightened up the collar of his light blue uniform shirt. The red and gold striped tie came next, making Boba scowl even more.

“I don’t want to wear this at school.”

Boba complained as Jango straightened his dark blue jumper and brushed down the matching trousers. He handed him the new school satchel with a packed lunch and waited until his son had it on his back.

“Why not? It’s clean, it covers you up. What’s the problem?”

Jango asked as he made his way to the front door with a still cranky Boba following behind him.

They both paused to put on their boots, exiting their small house and heading towards the newly expanded school where most of the Datooine population was educated at. The building was just the usual durasteel and plastisteel, but it was new and Jango had been impressed by the facilities for the younglings, but also for adults that may want to learn a different trade or update their skills.

“I look like _them_. I don’t look like you or Jaster.”

Jango paused and looked at his son.

“It’s just clothes. We don’t look like that because we’re out of school and working. This isn’t how I would dress in Concord Dawn.”

Jango explained, gesturing to his clean, but battered work shirt and trousers and heavy boots. He would be wearing his armour if things had gone differently and he would be training Boba in the ways of his clan. But things had changed and he was no longer a hunter. He was Jango Fett, craftsman.

“It doesn’t make us any less Mandalorian, _ad’ika._ We still have our language, our customs. We don’t stop being Mandalorian because of what we wear or where we live.”

Boba tilted his head, looking at his father thoughtfully before nodding and shrugging.

“I still hate it. Why do I have to wear a tie?”

Jango shrugged. “To make you look smart. Now let’s hurry. You don’t want to be late and your old man doesn’t walk as fast as he used to.”

Boba wrinkled his nose at that, but did as his father asked, both walking at a steady pace until they made it to the front doors of the school, where teachers were standing at tables with signs as to what levels they were teaching.

Jango looked around for the second year teacher and nearly stumbled when he saw that it wasn’t the pale green Twi’lek woman that had been Boba’s teacher the year before and the one he assumed would be the one teaching him again. Just like most teachers in the school did. Or so he thought.

Except this year, the Twi’lek was still greeting the year ones and there was a young woman with clear rainwater eyes, pale ivory skin with a dusting of freckles and hair like molten copper at the year two table. Jango actually blinked a couple of times before he realised that the vision before him was real and was also studying him with open curiosity that had his flushing, the heat creeping up his collar and up his face.

He had no illusions about the picture that he presented. He was just an average man that contrasted with a whole lot of the parents that were dropping their younglings off for the first day of school. He hadn’t even worn proper clothes, for kriff’s sake!

Yet the teacher’s steady gaze was focused on him and there was a delicate blush across her nose and cheeks.

“You’re the second year teacher?”

Boba asked, breaking the moment as he went up to the table and looked up at her, his nose wrinkling as he showed that he wasn’t as enamoured of her as Jango was.

She blushed harder and laughed.

“Yes! I am! Miss Wilhelmina Kenobi. And you are?”

Her voice was husky and low, with some accent he couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t quite a burr, but it was close enough. Outer rim? Maybe Mid-Rim?

“Boba Fett. My buir is Jango Fett.”

Miss Kenobi nodded, looking down at her datapad, mouthing the names as if she was tasting them before she found them.

“Here you are! All registered! Boba,do you remember where you classroom was last year?”

Boba nodded and ran off before Miss Kenobi could give him anymore instructions, leaving Jango wondering if he should scold him, or thank him for giving him a chance to talk to Miss Kenobi a bit longer.

“I’m terribly sorry about that. He’s a bit excitable. I’ll talk to him when he gets home.”

Jango managed to get out, proud that he didn’t stammer or sound like nerf herder.

“Oh! It’s alright. I was going to tell him he needed to go there. It’s so nice to see them so eager. Probably the last time they will be.”

Jango snorted. “You’re probably right.”

Miss Kenobi laughed, flushing again and making Jango feel like the wittiest man in the room.

“It’s like that everywhere, I’m afraid. In Tatooine it was like that.”

Jango nodded. He wouldn’t have guessed Tatooine. Not with that fair skin of hers.

“Same in Mandalore, I guess. We had different training in Concord Dawn.”

She nodded. “I see. It’s a shame what happened there. My father spent time there when he was young. I had hoped to visit. I even studied Mando’a, but it never happened.”

Jango’s eyes widened at that. “You learned Mando’a?”

She nodded, that smile out in full force, making the sting of the remembered war fade some.

“Yes, my father taught me.”

Jango was utterly intrigued, to say the least. “Your father? Is he Mandalorian?”

Miss Kenobi opened her mouth to reply and stopped when a dark shadow loomed over her, making Jango look up to the tallest man he’d seen in a long time. His eyes were dark and his hair was a rich chestnut riddled with silver and copper red streaks.

“No. Yavinese and I would be him. Miss Kenobi, registration has finished for the morning. It is time we went to our classes. By your leave, ser.”

Jango nodded. He was all too aware of a dismissal and he knew better than to disobey this man, who radiated power and dominance.

“By your leave, sir and miss.”

Miss Kenobi bobbed her head and her father returned the nod before all of them left.

He headed towards his shop, which was attached to the back of the house, his mind focused not on the day to come, but on Wilhelmina Kenobi.

Something that both pleased and bothered him in equal degrees.

Pleased him because she was unlike any of the women of his acquaintance who had shunned him due to his injury and decision to not join the Defence Force. She was kind and pleasant and good. She wasn’t quite a fighter, but there was something in the way she held herself that spoke of a strong will and he liked that.

Yet the fact that he liked it and her bothered him.

He hadn’t felt anything for anyone since Haromi died. He had mourned her and moved on, but always thought she was it for him.

Yet here he was…

And he had no clue what to do.

“I’m so kriffed.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Anakin shifted from foot to foot as he stood in a quiet spot by the schoolyard and watched with silent bafflement at the games that were being played in front of him.  Despite having been at the school for nearly a month cycle, these games always baffled him. He had no real clue as to what was going on, so he watched and hoped that eventually, he’d get a nod to come in and play.

He watched, making mental notes as he watched the schoolyard erupt in cheers whenever the ball was kicked past a guardian between two hastily shucked off jumpers. He tried to figure out the scoring system when two players chasing the balls careened into him flattening him down and leaving him in pain and staring up at the sky in confusion.

He was still lying there, unsure of what happened when he found himself looking up at the concerned face of one of his classmates. _Boba_ his mind supplied muzzily as Boba pulled him up to a sitting position and roughly, but efficiently, checked him over.

He swore something that Anakin hadn’t ever heard before, making Anakin wonder why until he saw Boba’s fingers come away from his head bloody.

“Come on, we gotta get you to the nurse’s office.”

Boba muttered to him in rough Basic as he got him up, something Anakin was surprised he could do, since Boba didn’t look much stronger than he himself was.

“Boba!”

Boba looked up at the sound of his name and frowned, saying something in that odd language he had spoken in before.

There was more shouting, but Boba shook his head, turning his back on the rest of them as he picked Anakin up and got him moving towards the direction of what Anakin assumed was the nurse’s office.

Except that one of the older kids stood in front of them and reiterated his demands, making Boba’s face go stony as he again shook his head and tried to go around him.

The shove, Anakin didn’t see coming. He landed flat on his back again and only had enough time to see Boba wind up and let fly.

The kid’s head snapped back and blood poured out of his nose before all hell broke loose.

~*~*~*~*~

Jango scrubbed his face roughly with his hands as he looked down at his sullenly quiet son and tried to ignore the fact that Wilhelmina Kenobi was right there, watching the proceedings along with the other parents, who were glaring bloody murder at him.

Figures it would have to be the whelps related to the Saxons. It was bad enough dealing with Gar Saxon, but to deal with the rest of the family, it was worse.

Yet despite the inconvenience, he couldn’t help but to feel slightly proud that Boba, at six, had broken the nose of nine year old Tyr Saxon. He knew that was part of the reason why the Saxons were furious. His son had shown them up and in defence of another child.

He glanced over at Anakin Skywalker, who was blinking slowly and soft of dazed due to the earlier hit and was held by Qui-Gon Jinn, Mina’s stepfather whom he had had such a memorable introduction three week cycles back. Anakin had defended Boba as much as he could have in his dazed state, making Miss Kenobi and the Director Alaste look thoughtful as the Saxons carried on about expelling Boba.

Jinn, for his part, looked at Jango himself with an indecipherable look on his face, making Jango again rub his face roughly to dispel the feeling that he was being sized up.

The feeling persisted until Director Alaste broke the awkward stillness.

“As all families are aware, we have a strict policy on fighting on school grounds. However as other witnesses have stated, he was fighting to protect another student who was harmed due to no fault of his own. We do, unfortunately, have to hand suspensions for both actions.”

The Saxon family muttered amongst themselves and Jango looked at Boba, who had stopped being sulky and was now listening intently to the verdict.

“Ty Saxon, you will be out of school for a week. When you come back, you will help clean the pitch for three days. Boba Fett, you will have three days at home and three days helping Miss Kenobi clean after school. That is all and you may all go home. I will not discuss the matter further, Mr. Saxon.”

Boba jumped up and tugged on his father’s hand, not giving Jango time to comment or to verbally refute the insinuations that Terza Saxon was hurling at him.

“I don’t care about them, buir. I want to see if Anakin’s doing better.”

Boba announced as he dragged his father over to where Jinn was gathering Anakin up in preparation to leave with his daughter. Jango was amused, but mostly relieved that they had left the Saxons and Director hashing out the situation behind him.

Jango didn’t think he trusted his temper and he wanted to not waste his time with Terza. Not when he could spend it talking to Miss Kenobi and getting Boba home before the poodoo hit the fan.

“Your head still hurt?”

He turned his attention back to the Jinn family. Anakin gave a small grimace at Boba’s question.

“He’s got a bit of a headache right now, but he should be fine. He only got four stitches also. No harm done.”

Jinn answered, making Boba look at him wide-eyed and silently nod, all bravado gone as he took in exactly how big Jinn was.

“He won’t be at school tomorrow and neither will I. So I want to thank you for what you did for Anakin.”

Boba’s eyes widened at the gratitude and Jango had to subtly nudge his son to say something in return.

It was a stammered reply and Jango was relieved that Jinn was taking the situation seriously. Like a Mandalorian would in regards to an honour bond.

“We do know some of your customs and cultures.”

Jango turned to look at Miss Kenobi, a blush rising in his face as he looked at her.

“Not too many do. Or bother.”

Jango pointed out quietly. Miss Kenobi shrugged.

“It’s true, but we do try. My father always made it a point to not live in a bubble, which is easy to do in Tatooine. Hopefully now that Anakin is out of it and has Boba as a friend, he’ll get out of it.”

She turned to him, her rainwater eyes going blue as she looked right at him.

“I know it is hard to be a single parent. My own father raised me alone until he met Anakin’s mother. I can tell you are a good father, or else he wouldn’t have done what he did for my little brother. So I want to thank you as well.”

Jango _knew_ his face must have been glowing red with how much he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it. Most people would have been telling him off about his violent offspring that needed manners drilled into him. The unspoken judgement of Boba being wild due to his lacking a mother would also be there.

But Miss Kenobi did the opposite and it made him feel like a youngling again at how much this woman was affecting him. He hated to admit it, but ever since he saw her and talked to her at the first day or registration, he _wanted_ her in his life in a way he hadn’t ever since Haromi. Wanted her with a depth of emotion he hadn’t been ready for. Nor did he feel he would have ever felt for anyone ever again.

Yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to voice his intentions due to her age and the fact that she Boba’s teacher. And he hadn’t quite finished the offering gift he had in mind once he did manage to get his words in order so that he didn’t embarrass himself in front of her.

“It’s nothing. Really. I just try my best with him. He’s a good boy.”

Jango stammered, making Miss Kenobi laugh softly and shake her head.

“You’re too modest, Mr. Fett. I am serious about thanking you. Tell you what: How about you and Boba come for supper next week? Say Third Day? I’ll remind Boba. Could I have your Comm frequency so I can confirm? I won’t take no for an answer.”

Jango’s eyes widened, but he still found himself reluctant to hand over his comm despite it being all that he wanted and more.

“Miss Kenobi, surely it’s too much trouble to-”

Miss Kenobi shook her head. “It’s Mina, Mr. Fett and I am serious. I want to do this and I also want to get to know you more. So please, let me.”

It was succinct and direct and it was this that made Jango’s reluctance disappear like snow in sunlight.

She held out her hand and Jango handed it over. He was done playing games and wondering whether it was proper or not. She had asked for a reason and he would be a moron if he kept refusing her.

“Then it is just Jango, Mina, and I look forward to dinner with you.”

Mina’s eyes lightened and a bright smile lit up her face, making Jango blink at how beautiful she was. He couldn’t help but to stare as she returned his comm, her fingers brushing his.

“As do I, Jango. As do I.”

She whispered, her face a dark rose as she then turned away, leaving Jango swallowing thickly as he watched her walk away.

~*~*~*~*~

“You must really like him, huh?”

Anakin noted as he watched his sister Mina put the finishing touches on the caramel flan dessert that she only made for Name Days and Life Day and that he and Ahsoka had been forbidden to have a taste of before Jango and Boba arrived.

Despite being excited that his friend was coming over, he was put out by not being allowed to have a taste of the fancy dessert that they seldom got to taste. He didn’t think it was fair that she was making a big pan for Jango and Boba and hoped that they would get decent helpings of it in the end.

Mina looked up from drizzling caramel on the creamy yellow surface and smiled ruefully.

“Are you asking because I didn’t let you or ‘Soka have a taste?”

Anakin wrinkled his nose at her question.

“No...Well, not completely. It’s just that...Yeah, we want a taste. But you’ve never made flan for anyone that came around before. Only for Qui-Gon and us.”

Mina paused, pursing her lips as she considered his comments.

She couldn’t _quite_ put her finger on why she was going through so much effort to cook the Yavinese and Stewjoni dishes that her father had passed down to her. Only that she wanted to make a good impression on the quiet and intense man that had captured her attention ever since that day nearly a month cycle ago.

She hadn’t felt that way about anyone else she had met. Sure, she had been madly infatuated with Quin and Satine, but not like this. She didn’t think about them or wonder what they were doing. Nor did she wonder what he’d be like once he was released from the constraints of being another parent dealing with his child.

She was fascinated by Jango Fett.

Maybe even more so when she had walked past his shop and had seen the beautiful furniture that took shape under his hands. She had noted how he had caressed the woods and coaxed shapes out of it, making her wonder how those hands would feel on _her._

And she didn’t feel silly about it, since she had seen the same interest in his hazel eyes as well.

She blushed and turned back to her decorating, trying to keep her hands steady as she recalled the last time that they had spoken and how he had looked at her with soft eyes and a boyish smile that she felt suited him well.

“I never did, huh? I didn’t think you noticed.”

Mina commented mildly, continuing her work until she was satisfied with it.

“Yeah. You didn’t even bother with Quinlan. You just let mum cook.”

Mina snorted an embarrassed laugh at that, not really noticing the entrance of her stepmother carrying a pouty Ahsoka, who was still very offended at not being allowed a taste.

“Anakin! Leave Mina alone! Go play with your sister!”

Anakin scowled, but did as he was told, taking Ahsoka out to the living room and leaving the women alone.

There was blessed silence for a few minutes, allowing Mina to finish up and put the flan in the bottom of the refrigeration unit.

“I’ll try to keep him from embarrassing you too much in front of Jango. Especially since you do seem quite fond of him, if the food and the constant mooning are any indication.”

“Shmi!”

She blushed crimson at the gentle laughter that followed.

“Is it that obvious?”

Shmi grinned.

“Very.” Shmi confirmed, smiling that soft smile of her that made her eyes glow softly.

“You remind me of your father before we got together. You may have excellent masks, but when you’re in love, you’re both terrible at hiding it.”

Mina groaned. “So everyone knows.”

Shmi laughed softly again, patting Mina’s shoulder.

“Only to those who know what to look for.”

Mina didn’t know if she was satisfied with that answer, but there was no time to analyse it.

The bell had rang and she already could hear Anakin and Boba chattering at each other and her father’s low voice that was pitched in a question that Jango quickly answered.

She smoothed her hair and her skirt down at the sound of Jango’s voice to calm the jangling of her nerves, prompting Shmi to give her shoulder a squeeze.

“You’ll be fine. He’s already more than half in love with you.”

Mina’s nerves were still shot as she and Shmi entered the front room, calming only when Jango turned to look at her and his entire face lit up at the sight of her.

Shmi was right.

There was nothing to worry about.

~*~*~*~*~

“So what are your intentions with the Kenobi girl?”

Jango looked up from the carved piece he was smoothing stain on and frowned up at Jaster.

He didn’t reply right away, just finished smoothing down the coat onto the wood, put the rag down and then faced his father and clan leader.

“Why does it matter?”

Jaster’s eyes narrowed. “You know why. Or have you already slept with her?”

Jango barked a laugh.

“Do you think that little of me?”

Jaster sighed and sat down on the stool across from Jango.

“No. I don’t. But I do know that this isn’t Mandalore and despite her knowledge of our culture, she _isn’t_ Mandalorian. She’s Yavinese and Stewjoni. They have different takes on what can be done before and after marriage.”

He looked down at the piece Jango was working on and then at Jango himself.

“Yeah, well, she’s fully aware that two people having sex is highly immoral and besides, it’s not like we’ve had the time or privacy to test our morals.”

Jango muttered, feeling like a teenager again.

The first time that he and Mina had kissed was when she was giving him the leftover flan and tamals, the traditional dish of Yavin IV.

She tasted like caramel milk and peach tea and _home_.

Something that he hadn’t tasted in _years_. And he knew from the several months cycles afterwards, all the kisses and furtive caresses, his scarred fingers working through the loosened tresses of her fiery hair, that if they had the space time it would have happened.

Despite him knowing it was immoral for them to lie together without being married, he’d have taken her and worried about the formalities.

He could see the invitation in her rainwater eyes and the way that she would react to his touch as he had cupped her breast. She wanted him.

All he had to do was say the word and she'd be his.

But it was never the right time. Nor the right place for anything else but those furtive embraces.

Nor did she insist that they make the time or the space.

She had only gave him an undecipherable look and taken her leave or said goodbye to him.

“Thank the Maker for small blessings then.”

Jaster replied tartly, making Jango huff in amusement.

“We can get a feast sorted out in two weeks. Don't frip her until then.”

Jango laughed then.

“Assuming that she says yes when I ask her.”

Jaster cackled.

“It’ll be a warm day in Hoth if she doesn’t.”

Jango shook his head, picking up the rag and dipping the edge of it in the stain.

He had work to do before it came to that.

~*~*~*~*~

“Where are we going?”

Jango whispered as Mina led them out of the pavillion where the wedding party was still going on, the Mandalorians and recent immigrants and refugees enjoying the chance to just _be_ rather than worry about survival or homesickness.

Just for tonight, they were celebrating two people joining their lives together to start a new life.

Despite it being hours since he and Mina had stood in front of their community and had spoken the words to seal their alliance, Jango still couldn’t believe that Mina was now his wife. And he her husband. They were married.

She turned back to him, her eyes dark as she looked back at him, making lust and desire curl up in the pit of his stomach.

“You’ll see.”

She held his hand tightly as she led him past the bushes with their thick blooms that scented the night air with their rich, heavy perfume.

He couldn’t see where they were going. Had no idea where it was, yet understood quickly once they had moved past the bushes and emerged in a grassy meadow that was only lit by a few scattered lanterns, giving it a warm, shadowy glow that was only just enough to see by.

“I see.”

He murmured, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the place as Mina sat down, spreading her dress around in a swath of silvery blue silk that shimmered in the light.

She waved her hand in an invitation, making his heart speed up.

He totally saw.

He followed suit, settling in and trying to not let the anticipation make his nerves worse.

He didn’t have to wait long for her to approach him.

They had done this before, it feeling oddly familiar. The approaches, the touching, the kissing. All of it had been unwittingly rehearsed and it was just like coming home again.

Just like the feel of her lips upon his. The slow drag of them, the taste of sugared strawberries and violets from their wedding cake.

She pressed up against him, pushing until he was on his back and she was on top of him, straddling him with her skirts spread around them as they kissed.

They kept on kissing, nips and licks, her tongue in his mouth, coaxing his into hers. The kisses got heated and he could taste the undertone of Corellian Whiskey her father had poured for both of them right after the contract words had been spoken.

It inflamed him, their kisses deepening as he reached under all those layers of cloth and freed himself from the constriction of his trousers.

Mina lifted herself on her knees, giving him enough room to do so. He pushed them and his small-clothes down, while Mina pulled away, her expression one of smugness as she reached down to touch him. He moaned, his hips jerking up at her touch.

He was hard enough before, but now, he was sure he was going to burst at her touch.

She mercifully pulled her hand away, leaning in again to kiss him. A soft, teasing prelude of a kiss, her hand was back there touching him again, and then-

He made the same kind of noise he would have if he had been stabbed in the battlefield when she was around him.

Despite having been with Haromi countless of times, he hadn’t been ready for _this._

The velvety, slippery heat of her, the way that her breathing got ragged and loud as she broke the kiss. She started moving, guiding his hands to her waist, her own hands on his shoulders as her hips undulated to make him moan. He couldn’t stop making those low, pained noises as she moved.

There was no finesse and no rhythm to her movements, only her instincts driving her as she moved on top of him. His hands guiding her to speed up or slow down, his mind long sunk into the soft,wet core of her.

Her hips sped up. Her eyes dark in her face as she slid up and down while making strangled gasps and moans. She tightened around him, clenching and unclenching and he knew he wouldn’t last for much longer than this.

He reached under her skirt and touched her clit, pressing down and rubbing it as she sped up her rhythm.

The moans were turning into low yowls, getting louder and louder as she finally gave one last burst and came with broken howls, drenching his hand and his thighs.

It was enough for him to see supernovas and red starbursts explode across his vision and he was was coming in hot spurts, his hips stuttering into her as he did.

She fell boneless onto him and his arms wrapped around her.

Jango could feel her heart beating rapidly against his and he sucked in as much air as he could.

It had been far too long for both of them, he mused as he stroked her back as they lay there in the afterglow.

She rested her head on his collarbone and he breathed in the scent of her perfume as they lay there, neither of them needing words.

It was done.

They were truly partners now.

  



End file.
